Lily of the sky
by Goldfish Princess
Summary: After all, if things become too difficult, maybe he can curse the whole world to die, right? ( It's a story in which Tsuna has the ability to curse someone to death. )
1. Chapter 1

**Yayyy! It's a new story! Lately I've been thinking, what if Tsuna could curse someone to death? It's a strange idea, that's why I decided to write a story about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Please read and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Death.

He doesn't know what to say about it. He doesn't know how to describe it. The only thing he knows is that his heart feels heavy, he feels tired, exhausted, he wants to sleep. He can't. Not without nightmares.

Nightmares about people , dead people. In one moment he wishes to be normal. To not have this strange ability. Then at the other moment , he takes the wish back. He remembers that life is hard , that maybe he is a bit addicted to this power. Maybe he needs help , but he doesn't want it. He doesn't know if it worths it, it's awful, he knows it , it feels awful too. But it's part of his own existence and he has grown possessive of it.

 _My power, my ability. Mine Mine Mine..._

It started when he was eight years old. He remembers the day , the weather, the people. He doesn't want to forget. The woman was a friend of his mother. A kind woman, always smiling , maybe that's why she had become friends with his mother. He doesn't know , he doesn't care. The woman is dead for years now and the one responsible for her death is him.

Nobody knows about this. Nobody will ever know about this.

It was her fault, she had it coming, he tells himself. It's a lie.

It's always a lie.

He did it to help his mother, because the flirting between that woman and his father had lasted the whole weekend. Of course , being a child didn't understand that kind of thing back then. But he remembers his mother crying. Nana doesn't speak to that woman again. Not after that weekend. Tsuna puts two and two together in his mind and comes to the conclusion that the woman is at fault for his mother sadness and crying.

That woman must disappear.

 _She must die..._

Then, his mother will be happy again. It is the only thing that matters.

That's what he tells himself.

For days he becomes obsessed. He dreams of how he wants the woman to die , the details , the place , even the date.

He wishes too hard for it.

But nothing happens. He feels dissapointed and relieved at the same time.

He decides to move on with his life, as if he didn't wish for someone's death for days.

He never does.

Because, the fateful day comes and suddenly his eyes are opened wide , he breaths with difficulty, he can't even move. He's terrified.

He wants to cry and call for his mother. He opens his mouth , to shout for help.

Instead of that, he sees a vision.

 _The woman dying. Car accident. Oh no!_

It is exactly how he had wished it to be.

He screams. His mother comes into his room, worried.

She finds him on the floor.

For the next days, he isolates himself. He wonders if his curse had really killed that woman.

Because that's what it was. A curse.

 _Oh yes , it's all your fault._ A voice whispers in his mind.

He believes it.

The next day he goes with his mother at the woman's grave. He leaves a white lily there.

 _A flower suitable for funerals._

He apologises and swears that he won't do it again.

He lies. He smiles.

Of course he will do it again.

By the time he becomes twelve , ten people are dead by his curses.

 _Imagine the nightmares._

His school grades are too low. His classmates call him Dame-Tsuna. He doesn't have friends.

He doesn't care.

After all, if things become too difficult, maybe he can curse the whole world to die, right?

 _Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I want to thank all of you for all the favs and follows. You are amazing.**

 **JUST SET ME ON FIRE : I want to thank you especially for the review. As for your question , I don't want to focus on pairings but I will think about this again, as the story progresses.**

 **And now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

He will become fourteen in one month , but he feels like he is forty .

He is in front of the school gates now.

'' You're late, herbivore. '' The leader of the disciplinary committee says.

'' I'm sorry Hibari-san! Please let me pass!''

Hibari doesn't let him pass , so Tsuna has to defend himself from tonfas and run away as fast as he can.

He bites his tongue.

 _'' Do not curse him!''_

He swears that one day he is going to loose control and Hibari's body is going to be found at the bottom of the sea.

* * *

'' Dame-Tsuna answer the question!''

Nezu-sensei shouts at him and Tsuna wants to disappear, to run away from the classroom.

To not see how his classmates and the teacher are looking at him.

Mocking him.

'' I don't know the answer''. He says.

 _'' But I know how to kill you. All of you.''_ He thinks.

He is angry. He wants to go home.

He looks at the clock. Time passes slowly. He glares at it.

Stupid clock!

* * *

'' I'm home!''

'' Welcome home, Tsu-kun! Wash your hands , your food is ready.''

Tsuna avoids to look at his mother's eyes.

They are filled with sadness. Sadness about his father who is never at home.

Sadness about him that he is a failure.

No friends , horrible school grades.

He feels guilty.

'' Tsu-kun , I've called a home tutor.'' Nana says and Tsuna stops eating.

'' Again?''

His mother thinks that her son asks because that tutor is going to be the third one.

 _The third one to die._

'' I am worried. Your grades are too low , you don't have friends. As a mother I had to do something. Besides look. The tutor says that he will teach you for free. The only thing I have to provide him is food and a place to stay. Isn't it amazing?''

Tsuna looks at the pamphlet his mother gave to him.

 _...will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation..._

Tsuna rolls his eyes.

 _'' This is definitely a scam.''_

* * *

Reborn hops down from the tree. He had investigated Sawada Tsunayoshi enough to come to the conclusion that his new student is...

 _Dull._

There is nothing intereting about the boy. He is worse than Dino.

Maybe it will be beter if he leaves now.

But Reborn has a job to do and he never quits or backs down from a job.

 _Just a moment later..._

'' Oh look , he is already here! Open the door, Tsu-kun!''

Tsuna opens the door and stares.

It's a good thing that he is always looking down or he wouldn't see the baby.

'' Ciaossu! I'm the home tutor, Reborn.'' The baby says.

Tsuna stares. He closes the door.

He doesn't have time to deal with this bullshit.

He has flowers to buy.

He turns around and his eyes widen from surprise.

He doesn't have time to wonder how the baby had got in.

Reborn kicks him in the head.

* * *

 _First impressions are deceiving._

That's what Reborn thinks as his new student looks at the photos, he had given to him.

The photos are showing the dead bodies of Vongola Nono's sons.

Tsuna looks at them with excitement. He asks for the details of how they died.

Reborns answers and the more he talks the more Tsuna looks...

 _What is the right word?_

 _Oh yes... Hungry._

For what exactly his student is hungry , Reborn doesn't know , but he will surely find out.

'' So, you come into my house and you tell me this whole thing about the mafia and you expect me to believe you and accept to become a mafia boss, just like that?''

Reborn nods his head in agreement.

Tsuna feels betrayed.

Why?

Isn't enough already that his father is never at home?

That all these years Iemitsu had lied to them?

Why?

What about what _he_ wants to do about his own life?

Doesn't his own opinion matter?

He feels as a pawn.

Not a human.

Why?

He doesn't even want to think about how many people he might curse, while being in the mafia.

His own mother and the fact that Naminori is a peacefull town reduce his thirst for killing.

Tsuna is afraid that the mafia lifestyle is going to wake a monster inside him.

 _A caged monster._

Tsuna likes to think that he still has the control over his ability.

 _The voice in his head laughs sarcastically at this , but he ignores it._

That damn father of his.

The next time he will see him , Iemitsu is going to die.

'' I don't want to become a mafia boss.''

His voice is calm , like the voice he is using when he is cursing people.

'' And now, excuse me , I have to go somewhere.''

He has five graves to visit.

Had he cross the line? Five deaths in a week.

He wants to cry.

 _'' I can't stop.''_

 _'' You don't want to stop.''_ The voice speaks again and Tsuna nods in agreement.

* * *

Graves.

They just visited five graves and left one lily to each one of them.

Screw everything Iemitsu had told him about the boy.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a mystery.

A mystery that Reborn swears to solve.

Ah yes...First impressions are deceiving, aren't they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I hope that you are all fine. Your follows, favs and all the reviews , made me really happy. So, I have cookies for you!**

 **About the chapter now. I want to warn you that I'm going to change some things in the original storyline. It is necessary for the plot. But do not worry, the changes will be rare.**

 **And now , enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tsuna knows that he can't sleep that night. Not with Reborn in the same room. He doesn't want the baby to know about his nightmares, about his secret.

Reborn is a stranger. Tsuna doesn't know him , nor does he trust him.

Tsuna has never trusted anyone with his secret, not even his mother.

Reborn has to get out of his life, fast.

'' Will you help me with my homework?'' He asks and smiles as Reborn nods his head.

'' It might take a while.'' He speaks again. '' I hope you don't mind.''

'' It's fine.'' Reborn says.

 _'' It's really not.''_ Tsuna thinks.

The kid is not an idiot. He has the ability to learn. He struggles and he needs more time to understand something, but he is not a lost cause.

'' It's time to sleep now.'' Reborn says as he looks at the time , but Tsuna refuses to sleep yet.

Reborn gets suspicious. He knows when people are sleepy and Tsuna seems very sleepy and tired.

He realises that Tsuna does not trust him to the point that he prefers to stay awake the whole night.

So he leaves, because he knows that he won't be able to teach the kid anything , if he doesn't win his trust yet.

Tsuna is relieved that Reborn left his room.

Things will be difficult with the strange baby here.

Unless...

A simple curse and he won't have to worry anymore.

Tsuna shooks his head in refusal. He is not that insane to curse someone without a proper cause. Reborn did nothing to him yet , to deserve to die.

Or maybe, he is insane. He is that insane, to the point that he can play god and decide who can live and who can die.

Anyway, the thing is, that Reborn is not going to die.

Yet...

Nightmares. His student doesn't sleep peacefully because of them. He even wakes up in the middle of the night to throw up.

So, that's why Tsuna didn't want him at his room.

Reborn doesn't wake Tsuna with a Leon hammer. Seriously, the brat might get traumatised and Reborn doesn't want that.

But , he has to learn why his student has insomnia. Oh and about his strange habit to visit graves.

Trust...He needs to win Tsuna's trust fast, or his mission will fail before it even begins.

* * *

'' You know, it's a strange habit to follow others. Are you a stalker?'' Tsuna asks at their way to school.

Reborn punches him in the face.

 _'' Ouch! The damn baby is pushing his luck!''_

'' You like her , don't you?'' Reborn asks two minues after they met Sasagawa Kyoko.

'' Like? Do you mean...? Oh no no and no! You misunderstood!''

'' Did you confess?''

'' Confess? Why should I confess to Kyoko-chan? I mean, I would like to be friends with her, but...! ''

'' Die.'' Reborn says as he points a gun at Tsuna.

'' Is this thing real? It isn't , it's just a toy, right? ''

'' Go die once.'' Reborn is ready to shoot Tsuna when something stops him.

Tsuna looks calm.

Too calm for a civilian that recently learned about the mafia.

 _'' I guess it's time to pay for my crimes.''_

Tsuna firmly believes that one day he will have to pay for every death he had caused.

So, he stands there , waiting for the bullet that will end his life.

He is not afraid of death.

He does not regret cursing them. All the times that he did it , he had valid reasons. He has to think that they were valid, because he will break down if he doesn't.

 _Except once..._

Reborn shoots him when he sees a sign of regret on Tsuna's face and watches as his student falls back.

* * *

To say that things went as planned , would be wrong , very wrong.

Sure, the kid came back to life. However he didn't run to confess , he just stood there , looking as he was ready to break down mentally.

And before Reborn could do something, Tsuna disappeared , running back to his house.

 _At Tsuna's home..._

'' Tsu-kun? Why are you here, why...!''

'' Mom, listen to me! I want...I want to tell you that I'm sorry. Mom, please, forgive me for killing your friend.''

Nana stares at her son. What is he saying? When did her kind Tsu-kun kill someone?

 _Nana was miserable when her friend died. Tsuna had often heard her , wishing for her to be still alive._

 _'' I know that what she did was wrong. Oh, if only I had the chance to talk to her again. Maybe she would apologise and then we would be friends again.'' His mom had said, not knowing that those words felt like thorns in Tsuna's heart._

Since then Tsuna carries the weight of killing someone his mother cared about.

You can't even imagine how terrible that feels.

Reborn finds his student in his room and out of the dying will mode.

'' Your mother is lying on the couch, what happened?''

'' She fainted.''

 _'' I guess it was too much for her to handle. Seriously, listening to your own son, admitting that he's a murderer. What have I done?''_

'' It's your fault.'' He looks at Reborn. He had sweared to never tell his mom about this. '' Get out.'' He continues talking. '' What? Did you not listen to me? Get the hell out! ''

Reborn feels a killing intent coming from the boy.

Tsuna lets himself smile a little. Now he had a valid reason to curse the baby.

Reborn leaves the room and Tsuna closes his eyes.

 _'' Die Reborn.''_

* * *

 **Tsuna running around only in his underwear , did not suit well for this kind of story, that's why I changed it. Oh and I have thought really well, that in this story Tsuna's regret would evolve around his cursing ability. That's why there was no confessing to Kyoko. I hope that you are fine with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new year everybody!**

* * *

It is not the first time that his curse does not work.

There are rules to his power that he can't break.

Rules and exceptions.

Firstly, once he curses someone , not even himself can undo the curse. The cursed person can run and hide but it's futile.

Secondly, he can't curse someone who is suffering from a deathly disease.

Thirdly, the curse does not work on someone who has already been cursed.

Fourthly, for the curse to work, he has to know the face of the person he curses. Names are not important , but he likes to whisper them. It seems cool to him.

And lastly, the way the person dies has to be according to the rules of reality.

He remembers that he once cursed someone to die from werewolves and sadly, the person did not die.

Tsuna waits patiently but Reborn doesn't die. He repeats the curse again and waits and nothing happens.

Now, the question is , in which category does Reborn belong?

For a moment though, he wonders if he had lost his power and the thought makes him sick.

He feels weak , worthless and the desire to test his power even at random people grows stronger, suffocates him.

 _Do it , do it , do it..._

In the end he decides to be patient, as he thinks of what he is supposed to do with the srange baby.

 _Wait...baby?_

Reborn must not be a real baby...

Tsuna narrows his eyes.

Reborn must have already been cursed and that curse is much more stronger than Tsuna's .

He grits his teeth. He needs to know more.

But first of all he needs to explain some things to his mother.

 _You mean lying to her..._

'' Oh , so it was just a dream!'' His mother says after his _explanation_ and Tsuna nods his head.

'' Of course it was! My Tsu-kun killing someone? Absolutely hilarious.''

'' Yeah, hilarious, indeed.'' He says with a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

'' We need to talk.''

'' I agree.'' Reborn says and Tsuna closes the door of his room.

This is a private discussion after all.

'' This was a hectic day.'' Tsuna mentions more to himself than to Reborn. '' Okay. Let's talk.'' His attention is on the baby hitman now. '' I want details.''

And then he stays silent and Reborn realises that it's his turn to explain about the dying will bullet and all that stuff.

'' And what if I didn't have a regret?'' Tsuna dares to ask after Reborn finishes his talking.

Reborn smirks. '' I am an assassin.'' He answers, casually, waiting for the reaction.

 _3...2...1_

'' Hieeeh! That's it! We're done talking. You can leave this house now!''

'' Don't order me dame-Tsuna. I have a mission from the Ninth to train you into a proper mafia boss and I have never failed a mission.''

'' There is a first time for everything.''

Tsuna realises a second later that he should have kept his mouth closed, as Reborn kicks him in the gut.

 _'' I curse the damn baby to die a horrible death.''_ He thinks and then cries mentally.

But nevertheless , he stills looks at Reborn , waiting, hoping in vain that the curse will come true.

Tsuna realises that his life won't be normal ever again.

The voice in his head laughs hysterically at the word ''normal''.

Tsuna sulks.

* * *

Thankfully, Reborn still sleeps at a separate room. The problem is that he wakes up earlier than Tsuna, for one and only one purpose.

To torture Tsuna until he wakes up.

'' Do you hate me that much?'' He screams at Reborn , while trying to protect himself and failing miserably at it.

'' Shut up , dame-Tsuna.''

No, he doesn't hate his student. In fact, he is much more gentle with this one , than he ever was with Dino.

Thanks to the cameras he has put in Tsuna's room, he knows when his student can and cannot sleep.

There are nights that Tsuna sleeps like the dead and others that he doesn't sleep at all.

Just what the fuck does his student see in his sleep?

* * *

'' I'm sorry Mochida-senpai but I cannot go on a date with you.''

Tsuna hears Kyoko talking to the captain of the kendo club.

'' But we will be the most popular couple in the school!''

'' So?'' Kyoko asks , confused.

'' So, you have to date me!''

'' No, she doesn't.'' Tsuna speaks and then slaps himself mentally.

What was that? Does he suddenly wants to be a hero?

'' Who gave you permission to talk dame-Tsuna? ''

'' Eh...Myself?'' He dares to answer.

'' Oh I see. You want Kyoko-chan for yourself.''

'' What? No, I...!''

'' So, that settles it. We will meet at the dojo, to duel. The prize will be of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!''

'' Prize?!'' Both Tsuna and Kyoko say at the same time.

* * *

Tsuna knows that he is a coward for running away from the duel , but what else can he do?

It's not like he's going to win, so what's the point to stay there and let Mochida-senpai to beat and humiliate him?

 _'' People to mock me is the last thing I want...Ouch!''_

He has no idea how he ended on the floor , but he bets that Reborn who is now standing in front of him is responsible for this.

'' Reborn! What are you doing here?!''

'' I came to see if you were acting like a mafia boss.''

'' What?''

'' It's a chore, but you don't have to worry. You and I have a relationship.''

'' A what? Leave me alone!''

'' Don't misunderstand. My relationship with you is that of a hitman and his target.''

Tsuna sees the gun, he knows what will come , he wants to stop it.

He fails.

This time, dame-Tsuna does exactly what Reborn expects him to do.

He duels Mochida and wins , earning the respect of his classmates.

* * *

'' I became friends with Kyoko-chan!'' He shouts enthusiastically, only for a second later to freeze and then to run at the bathroom.

 _'' She doesn't know the real you. If she learns , she will run away. Everyone will run away. You don't deserve friends, you monster.''_

Reborn raises an eyebrow at his student's strange behaviour.

'' Leave , I want to sleep.'' Tsuna says when he walks out of the bathroom.

'' I cannot leave. You haven't done your homework yet and I as your tutor can't let you sleep before finishing it.'' Reborn says and Tsuna stays silent with bangs covering his eyes.

'' Tutor? What tutor? You said that our relationship is that one of a hitman and his target. You didn't mention anything about a teacher and his student. Don't misunderstand, Reborn. As long as you see me as a target , I will not see you as a teacher.''

Tsuna leaves his own room without bothering to see Reborn's reaction.

 _'' Don't misunderstand Reborn. Our relationship will last as long as you are immune to my curse. Once you stop being unassailable to my power, it's all over.''_


	5. Chapter 5

Gokudera Hayato doesn't know it , but he's playing with fire.

When he kicks Tsuna's desk , he doesn't notice the glare.

Tsuna stares for a minute at Gokudera's back.

 _'' What is wrong with him?''_

He lets the incident slip off his mind , but in vain , because Gokudera encounters him again at the schoolyard.

There is a small part of Tsuna that wants to warn Gokudera to run for his life.

 _'' Do not mess up with me...''_

But the other, the bigger part , watches with amusement as the new transfer student says something about how he can't accept Tsuna as a mafia boss.

'' You can be the boss , if you want, I don't mind.''

Gokudera stops talking , surprised , not by what the other said , but because...

That smile.

That smile on Tsuna's face , makes him nervous and sweaty and no, he is not scared , how can he be scared of such a weak looking guy, it's not possible...

'' I like your name!''

 _'' It will sound good when I curse you.''_

'' Fuck off!'' Gokudera says , because he can't stand this anymore and he is about to blow the other up, when Reborn interrupts him.

'' Ciaossu! You came earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato.''

'' You know each other?'' Tsuna asks as he takes a step back.

'' He is a member of the family that I called over from Italy.''

'' Oh... So, he is in the mafia too?''

Another step back.

'' It's my first time meeting him as well, though.''

 _'' Interesting, but I don't care. I need to get out of here.''_ He thinks , while taking another step back, again.

'' So, you 're the famous assassin, Reborn. You're not kidding about me , becoming a candidate as the successor, if I kill Sawada , right?''

'' Yeah, that's right.''

Tsuna doesn't care to hear the rest of the conversation.

The will to curse becomes stronger and he really needs to get out of here, to calm down.

Because, if he doesn't calm down, Gokudera Hayato will die.

The whole mafia thing scares him and when he is scared he doesn't make right decisions.

He jumps a little, surprised , as a dynamite falls next to him.

And then he hears a gunshot.

 _'' Oh no...Not again.''_

* * *

'' I was mistaken! You're the one who's fit to be the boss! I'll follow...oh!''

Gokudera stops talking when he sees that the person who just saved his life was crying silently. He can't decide what makes him more nervous, the creepy smile or the silent crying?

'' Oi, dame-Tsuna, what's wrong?'' Reborn asks , but it's futile.

'' I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...'' It's the only thing Tsuna keeps saying.

Thankfully, Tsuna calms down after a couple of minutes.

'' Hey, Gokudera-kun, do you want to be my friend?''

Gokudera wants to say something , but when he sees the hopeful look at Tsuna's face , he nods in agreement.

The smile , the pure and bright smile , Tsuna gives him, makes his heart to miss a beat.

 _'' Hey, Gokudera kun...If you knew about what I am able to do, would you still accept to be my friend?''_

* * *

'' This is just hypothetically speaking but...'' Nezu starts talking when he is about to give Tsuna his science test, '' let's just say there is a student who lowers the class average , because of his bad grades...''

 _'' Oh there it is! He is going to belittle me again.''_

Tsuna doesn't care at that point if he will look suspicious, he is tired of Nezu , he wants to be left alone.

'' Excuse me, sensei! Well, hypothetically speaking, you have to stop speaking hypothetically about a student , because that student might hypothetically... kill you. Now, will you give me the test , please?''

'' Did...did you just threaten to kill me, Sawada?''

'' Kill you? What are you talking about sensei? I thought this was a hypothetical speaking. Besides, what can I do? I am dame-Tsuna , after all.''

And that was the moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi , started to show off his teeth to the world.

Until that moment , Tsuna didn't have the confidense to stand against the world. He kept fighting from the shadows , using his power to escape the harsh reality. But Tsuna was alone then and now he is not anymore. He has friends.

He has confidense.

 _'' Nezu-sensei...for mocking me , belittling me , making me miserable and not helping me at all , I sentence you to... death.''._

Tsuna returns to his seat with a smile on his face , holding the test on his left hand.

Gokudera wonders, if he is the only one that sees the bloodied wings on Tsuna's back.

* * *

 _ **Yamamoto Takeshi is going to appear on the next chapter. Stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_'' Udiel , Udiel, wake up!'' A voice is heard in the darkness._

 _'' Who is there? Who are you calling?'' Tsuna asks , a little scared._

 _'' Return to us , we wait for you, Udiel.''_

 _'' Who are you?'' Tsuna shouts , looking around , trying to see the person who is talking._

 _Who is calling someone._

 _Suddenly , the scenery changes and Tsuna can't help but scream , because he founds himself falling._

 _Endlessly..._

'' Dame-Tsuna wake up!'' He hears a voice and he opens his eyes , to stare at a gun.

He screams again.

Half an hour later he sits at the table , taking his breakfast , with Reborn looking at him.

'' So, Nezu-sensei is dead.''

 _'' Wow, how did that happen?'' A voice , full of irony speaks inside his mind and Tsuna chuckles mentally._

'' He died from a heart attack.'' Reborn speaks again and Tsuna wonders if a heart attack was enough.

 _'' Damn! I should have cursed him to die from a giant snake, instead!''_

'' This is so sad.'' He says in a monotone voice.

'' Liar.''

'' This is so sad!'' He repeats , trying to sound a little shocked by the event.

'' Stop it.''

Tsuna shrugs.

'' It's a good thing that we don't have school today , though!'' He says and smiles brightly.

'' Yes , we will spent the whole day ,training.'' Reborn watches with amusement as the smile on Tsuna's face, turns instantly into a pout.

Leon transforms into a gun.

'' You should run around Namimori twenty times.''

'' Twenty?!''

'' You don't like it ? You're right, let's make it thirty times.''

'' Thirty?!''

'' Is it still not enough? Ok how about fifty. Yeah, that's right.'' Reborn talks again.

Tsuna faints.

* * *

Tsuna is glad that the school has opened again, because Reborn's training is barbaric and he doesn't want to repeat it again.

Tsuna feels happy today. Why?

Because , for the first time in his life he can walk to school with friends.

Gokudera and Kyoko walk beside him , talking and shouting, but Tsuna isn't bothered by it.

He was all alone for years , so he thinks that he deserves it.

 _Does he deserve it?_

He doesn't notice that Gokudera is looking at his back as if he searches for something.

The death of their teacher is the talk of the day, of course.

Tsuna smiles.

 _'' Only if you all knew...''_

* * *

'' This is unfair Juudaime! I'll stay to clean the field with you!''

'' Me too!''

'' Gokudera-kun , Kyoko chan, please don't, it's okay. Besides , look! There is someone there who has already starting cleaning. Go home, I'll be fine, really.''

'' If Juudaime insists , then I'll leave.''

'' If that's what you want , I will leave too, Tsuna-kun. See you tomorrow!''

'' Bye Juudaime!''

'' Bye!''

Tsuna waits for a couple of minutes for them to leave , before turning to face the other person.

'' Yamamoto you should go home, too.''

'' What are you talking about Tsuna? I'll help you with the cleaning.''

Tsuna doesn't insist. Actually, he is a little happy that a guy as popular as Yamamoto Takeshi, the ace of baseball, had stayed behind to help him.

 _To help dame-Tsuna._

Does this mean that his existence matters now?

'' Hey Tsuna , can I ask you a random question?''

'' Sure, why not?''

'' Lately , no matter how hard I practice , my average is dropping...What should I do?''

'' Why are you asking me? I have no idea about baseball.''

'' I asked the guys at my team before , they said that I have to train harder. I thought to ask someone else for a change.''

'' Well, I think that they were right. You should train harder.''

 _'' Seriously dude, why are you asking me? I'm good at ruining lives , not making them better!''_

'' Haha! You're right, I'll practice like hell! Thanks for the advice!''

'' You-you're welcome.''

* * *

'' Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof! He broke his arm yesterday during practice and now he wants to die. Hurry up!'' A classmate shouts and Tsuna's heart misses a beat.

 _'' This is my fault, right? What am I going to do?''_

'' You should go help him, of course.''

'' Reborn! Why are you here?!''

'' You should help him with your dying will.'' Reborns says as he shoots him.

Tsuna is on the rooftop now , behind Yamamoto, hidden by the view of their classmated who are waiting, looking up in fear , trying to make their classmate to not jump.

 _To not die._

Yamamoto is ready to jump when a voice , a distant , melodious voice is heard.

He wants to turn around , to see the person who is singing , but he feels as if he is petrified.

So he stands there , listening to the beautiful song.

 _Once upon a time, up in Heaven ,_

 _there was an angel , flying around ,_

 _looking down to the ground._

 _Eyes were covered, but the angel wished to see,_

 _the green forest, the beautiful sea._

 _'' If I take the blindfold off,_

 _will I be able to see the world?_

 _If I jump down to earth,_

 _will I be able to live there?''_

 _'' Careful, young one, do not jump,_

 _because if you jump, there is no turning back...''_

'' Did the angel jump?'' Yamamoto asks after Tsuna- _yes it was dame-Tsuna-_ stops singing.

'' Of course not. Didn't you hear the song? Once you jump, there is no turning back.'' The person replies and Yamamoto feels like an idiot , for thinking to throw away his life.

To think that a broken arm is more important than his own life.

 _How can he be such an idiot?_

'' What-what am I doing? Why am I singing? What am I singing?!''

The dying will effect stops and Tsuna looks in front of him in panic.

Yamamoto Takeshi does not stand in front of him.

 _'' Did he jump? When?!''_

'' Hey Tsuna,'' Yamamoto talks and Tsuna turns his head , to see the boy standing next to him, '' do you want to be friends , with an idiot like me?''

Tsuna smiles widely.

'' Of course! After all, I am an idiot , too...''

Yamamoto smiles too.

'' Thank you.'' He says and he has to look at the ground immediately.

Because if he doesn't , he might turn blind by the bright light that surrounds Tsuna.

* * *

 **Actually, yes, Tsuna is an angel , but not an angel of death. And yes, the guardians will be able to see things that the others can't...**


	7. Chapter 7

'' You said that you'll study hard for the test.''

'' Reborn...''

'' I'll review what we did now.''

'' Reborn...''

'' You need to concentrate.''

'' Reborn , there is a guy in a cow suit outside the window!''

'' So, basically , you need to remember this formula...''

 _'' He's completely ignoring the situation!''_

Tsuna doesn't notice what Reborn says anymore, he finds the strange cow child more fascinating.

He watches with curiosity as the kid takes out guns and tries to shoot Reborn.

He fails miserably.

However, when the kid takes out a grenade , Reborn's attention is full on the situation.

'' What did you say?''

'' Well, Reborn, I wondered how a death by a grenade feels like. ''

'' Tsuna...We need to talk.''

'' Tolerate...'' Says the strange child and shoots himself with a bazooka.

Tsuna watches with wide eyes as pink smoke surrounds the child.

'' Who is this person?!''

'' Goodness. It seems my younger self used the ten years bazooka .''

'' Ten year what?''

'' Oh, hello Udi...ermm young Vongola! Long time , no see. I'm the crybaby Lambo. Thank you for taking care of my younger self.''

'' I...I am confused.''

Lambo manages to explain how the ten years bazooka works , before Reborn throws Tsuna out of the room.

'' What did you call him?''

'' Who?''

'' Dame Tsuna... You called him something...Udi? Is that a name? Tell me!''

'' Reborn, even if you threaten me with a gun, I cannot answer.''

''Why?'' Reborn asks but it's futile , because smoke surrounds Lambo and his younger self is back again.

Reborn grits his teeth.

So many questions...

Exactly who is dame-Tsuna?

* * *

'' So why are we visiting the cemetery?'' Yamamoto asks as they enter the place.

'' Nobody asked you to come!'' Gokudera shouts at him.

'' Tsuna did.''

'' Guys, please , be quiet. You'll disturb the dead. They're sleeping. Ah...Here we are.''

'' That bastard's grave. Tenth, why are we here?''

'' Nezu's sensei's grave huh?''

'' Gokudera-kun, I want to leave a flower on his grave.''

'' That's very polite of you , Tsuna!''

'' Thanks Yamamoto. You don't think that it's strange?''

'' A little, but I don't mind.''

'' Even if it's strange , the Tenth does it, so it's fine.''

'' Thank you guys.''

* * *

'' You can sleep here, if you want.'' Tsuna says in a silent voice. '' Lambo already sleeps here, I couldn't make him leave. I think that's it's unfair if you sleep in a separate room.''

'' Tsuna...''

'' Besides, I have friends now , thanks to you. You may work in strange ways, but I don't think that you truly want to harm me.''

'' Tsuna...''

'' And I want to apologise, because I thought some really mean things about you. But everything's fine now, so ...''

'' Dame-Tsuna, let me talk already!''

'' Oh! I am sorry, Reborn. What do you want to say?''

'' Thank you for trusting me.''

'' Well, I trust you to sleep in my room, not with my life...''

'' Shut up dame-Tsuna, you're ruining the moment.''

'' Sorry. Can I hope that you won't wake me up in such barbaric methods, anymore?''

'' Goodnight dame-Tsuna.''

'' Please?''

 _'' He's already sleeping!''_

* * *

 _During the next day..._

'' Italian pizza delivery!''

'' We didn't order pizza, though.

'' I have a delivery of clam pizza.''

'' Excuse me, miss. We. Didn't. Order .Pizza.'' Tsuna closes the door and sighs.

The world is full with crazy people.

Maybe he is not crazy. Maybe he is the only one sane.

'' That girl was Bianchi, a former fellow hitwoman.''

'' Hey, don't open the door! Woah! What is this?''

 _'' A pizza? It looks poisoned!''_

'' Ciaossu Bianchi.''

 _'' Why did she throw the pizza at me? Does she want to kill me?''_

'' Reborn! I'm here to bring you back!''

'' Excuse me, miss!'' Tsuna shouts, '' I have the feeling that you're trying to harm me and I have no idea why. But I'll advice you to stop. This is a warning. ''

Both Reborn and Bianchi look at Tsuna with surprise , as the boy goes to his room.

'' He is not how I expected him to be.''

Bianchi looks skeptical. '' Now, what?''

Reborn stays silent for a moment , thinking about the current situation.

'' You're staying at the house. I am going to search for answers about my student. Stop trying to poison him.''

'' But I really came to bring you back. This peacefull place, doesn't suit you, Reborn.'' Bianchi says with tears in her eyes.

Reborn sighs. '' I cannot leave this place. I have a job from the Ninth, to raise Tsuna.''

'' And what if he dies?''

'' Bianchi, I think that I made my self clear before , but let me repeat what I said. Stop. Trying. To . Kill .Tsuna. He is hiding something and I am going to find out exactly what.''

Bianchi doesn't say anything. She just nods in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

_Curiosity killed the cat, they say._

But the cat is smart and skilled and it won't get killed so easily.

The cat also feels confident and starts asking questions and searching for answers.

Tsuna has enough of this.

''Stop asking around about my past!'' He shouts one day, furiously.

''Would you like me to ask you, instead?'' Reborn asks calmly, watching as Tsuna gets even more enraged.''You know that getting angry makes your past even more suspicious, right?''

''Anyone would get angry in the same situation!''

''Where are you going?''

''Outside and don't follow me!''

''I am your tutor, of course I will follow you.''

''That's not fair!''

''Life is not fair, dame-Tsuna. Deal with it.''

''Stop following me! Woah!''

Tsuna has to take a step back, because a girl just jumped in front of them.

''Hello! My name is Miura Haru.'' The girl introduces herself.

''You are the girl who lives at this house, right?'' Reborn points at one of the houses and the girl nods her head in agreement.

''Would you be my friend?'' She asks and Tsuna raises an eyebrow.

''Sure.'' Reborn answers and Tsuna rolls his eyes.

He doesn't get all this enthusiasm. People seem intrigued by Reborn. Even though Reborn doesn't hide the fact that he is a hitman , people do not believe him.

They do not believe him, because how can such a cute innocent baby as Reborn , could be involved with something so dark and rotten like the mafia?

Is appearance all that matters?

He wonders if he was to say the truth about himself would people believe him?

Does he look innocent enough?

He knows that others see him as a pathetic loser.

If they were to know the truth, maybe they would think that it's impossible for dame-Tsuna to have such power.

 _''So, it is a matter of appearance after all.''_

''What are you teaching this innocent baby?!''

His thoughts get suddenly interrupted, because Haru slaps him.

''Babies are angels with pure , white hearts! Why are you teaching him to be a hitman?!'' The girl continues talking , seething with anger.

''Eh? What?! I am not teaching him anything!'' Tsuna tries to defend himself while holding his cheek.

''Liar! You are his brother , aren't you?''

''We are not siblings!''

''Then, that's even more horrible. You are disgusting!'' Haru says and Tsuna feels that her comment hurts him more than her slap.

He doesn't want to be around her anymore.

It takes him a few minutes to realise that he had grabbed Reborn without asking.

It takes him another minute to realise that he had run back home.

Surprisingly enough, Reborn hasn't complained.

He stops his running and puts the baby hitman down.

''I am sorry about that.'' He says.

Reborn does not say anything.

For the rest of the day , he doesn't bother Tsuna , at all.

Tsuna doesn't like this.

''Are you still investigating my past?''

''Of course not.'' Reborn answers and Tsuna sees the evil glint in the baby's eyes.

''Liar. Why are you doing this? You know that I don't like it.''

''I wouldn't do it if you told me the truth.''

''The truth about what?''

Reborn looks Tsuna in the eyes.

''What are you hiding?''

''I am not hiding anything.''

''You're lying.''

''Even if I am, you have no way to learn the truth, unless I decide to enlighten you, of course.''

''Do not underestimate me, dame-Tsuna.''

''I am not. In fact, I am confident in your power. You will find a way to make me tell you the truth.''

''But?''

''But will you be able to handle it? I highly doubt it, Reborn. Nobody will ever handle it. Nobody will ever accept it. I am all alone. And now, enough with the talking. I am tired, I want to sleep. Goodnight Reborn.''

Reborn does not say a word.

* * *

Haru cannot accept that Reborn is being corrupted by that boy. She wears her armor and waits at the bridge. This will not pass without a fight. She may be tired, because she hadn't slept at night, but she is confident in her power.

An hour passes and finally they show up. Haru picks her weapon. This is her chance.

''Tell me what bussiness you have with Reborn-chan.''

''He is my student.'' It is Reborn who answers the question. ''It's my job to raise Tsuna, the tenth boss of the mafia.'' Reborn continues talking.

Haru punches Tsuna in the face.

''Fight me! I cannot believe so easily that Reborn is a hitman and you are going to be a mafia boss. So, fight me! If you win, I'll believe both of you.''

''But I am not going to be a mafia boss!'' Tsuna shouts and that makes Haru angrier.

''Then you are just toying with Reborn-chan!'' She says and charges forward.

Tsuna barely has the time to cover himsef.

Surprisingly enough, the attack never reaches him.

''I'll take care of this, Juudaime!'' Gokudera, who has just saved the life of his boss, shouts and stays in front of Tsuna, to protect him.

''Gokudera-kun, what are you doing?'' Tsuna asks, as he sees the dynamites that the boy is holding.

Gokudera doesn't listen to him and throws the dynamites at Haru.

Tsuna's eyes widen as everything happens in a split second. Then, the world around him blacks out.

He doesn't hear the cries of the girl who fell into the water.

The voices of Reborn and Gokudera are just sounds coming from far away.

He sits down and hugs his knees, in an attempt to get rid of the feeling of nausea.

He doesn't scream for help. His suffering is silent, as silent it was the drowning of his victims.

The last thing he sees before he passes out, is Reborn looking at him, worried, as Gokudera dives into the water to save Haru.


	9. Chapter 9

_There is light everywhere. He cannot see, but it doesn't bother him. The light feels warm and the place feels like home. He stretches his arms , as if he wants to fly. He hears familiar voices and laughters and the calling of a name - maybe his name - he can't remember._

 _''Come, fly with us!'' And there is nothing more that he desires to do at the moment._

 _Unfortunately, the scene changes. Now he has a name that he remembers. But he suffers. There is nothing but water around him. Where is that familiar and warm light? The abyss is pulling him down. He pushes down the water in a desperate attemt to stay on the surface. He cannot move his legs, his eyes are closed and he opens and closes his mouth , trying to regain his breath. There is an agonizing silence around him. He gets weakened and little by little he gives up, letting the water pull him down. The water? No, this is not water. Hands. Hands are reaching and grabbing him. He pushes them , trying to get away from the people that apparently want him dead._

 _''Leave me alone! Who are you? I do not know you! Please, just let me live.''_

 _''You're lying.'' The people speak. ''You know us. You killed us. Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! ''_

 _Then, the scenery changes again and he is all alone. There is darkness everywhere and he feels cold. He opens his mouth to shout for help, but there is no sound. He lies in a fetal position, giving up at the will to even try to get out of this place. It's futile. Nobody will ever come to help him. There is no hope...''_

''Dame-Tsuna!''

 _''A voice?''_

''Dame-Tsuna, wake up!''

 _''I know this voice.''_

He opens his eyes slowly. ''Reborn?''

''Who else, dame-Tsuna? Now, I mean it, wake up. You keep crying and screaming in your sleep. The idiot cow has completely freaked out. Also, your mother and your friends are really worried. This cannot continue. Wake up and tell us what's wrong. And even if you don't want to talk to me , find someone else.'' Reborn says all of this in a very serious tone. He sighs when he finishes. He is not worried, he keeps telling himself, but it's a lie and he knows it.

Tsuna is fully awake now. He notices that it's night outside. ''How long was I asleep?...Wait a minute? What happened to Haru?!''

''You were asleep since yesterday and Haru is alright, thanks to Gokudera.''

''Oh, I see. I am glad that everything's fine.''

''Nothing's fine, dame-Tsuna.''

''But she didn't die!''

''I am not talking about Haru.''

''Oh...''

''I mean it, dame-Tsuna. Find someone to talk. Or you're going to completely lose your sanity.''

Tsuna stares as Reborn leaves the room.

As soon as he leaves, Gokudera and Yamamoto enter the room.

''Juudaime! You're finally awake! How do you feel?'' Gokudera rushes by Tsuna's side, checking on him.

Yamamoto sits at the bed, not looking at Tsuna. He doesn't say anything.

That's weird. Maybe he should try to say something funny, but he can't.

''Hey Tsuna, if you need help, just ask for it.'' He says and he looks at Tsuna's eyes as if he's searching for something.

''Ok Yamamoto, thanks.'' Tsuna says with a blank expression and both Yamamoto and Gokudera realise that he lies and that pains them.

They feel like a failure, not even being able to support their friend.

''Juudaime, this was Reborn's idea, but do you want to go out with us?Just for a walk.''

''Reborn's idea?''

''Yeah, you have an awesome home tutor, Tsuna.''

''You think so, Yamamoto?''

''Yeah!''

''And he really said to go for a walk.''

''Yeah! He even threatened us with a toy gun.''

 _''This was not a toy!''_

''I think that a walk is fine. I am going to take a shower first, if you don't mind.''

''We'll wait for you to get ready Juudaime!''

''Thanks.''

* * *

''Hey Tsuna, did you know that we're going to be together in summer class?''

''No, really?''

''I wish I was there too!'' Gokudera says and Tsuna notices that he is disappointed.

''I'm looking forward to it. It will be fun. Maybe we can try doing our homework together too.''

''I'll help you too, Juudaime.''

''Wow, thanks Gokudera!''

''I'm not helping you. I am helping Juudaime.''

Tsuna stared as Gokudera and Yamamoto enter a bickering.

They're both so weird, it makes Tsuna laugh.

The boys stop their quarrel, surprised to see Tsuna laughing.

They look at each other, then starting laughing too.

Even Tsuna is surprised by this-how long has it been since he had a fun time?

* * *

''Tsuna looks like an angel when he's laughing.'' Yamamoto mentions, while smiling.

Gokudera stops walking and maybe he's ovethinking it, but the tone that baseball idiot used was suspicious-or so he thought-but he grabs Yamamoto by his sleeve, making the taller boy to turn around and face him.

''What do you see?'' He asks, not bothering to explain, because he knows that Yamamoto understands the question.

He has no idea how they both understand. It's like a secret between them.

A secret they haven't even shared with each other, yet.

''Haha!I knew that I wasn't the only one. I have seen how you're looking at Tsuna's back.''

''And I have noticed how at random times you don't look directly at him.''

''That's because he's too bright! Well, not always but when he is, I cannot look at him, because I fear that I might turn blind.''

''Hmm...I see wings on him and you say that he has a bright light around him.''

''Bright white light!''

''Yeah yeah...This is so strange. Could Juudaime be an UMA?''

''I don't know what you're talking about. But if he has wings then he must be an angel.''

 _''Angels do not exist!''_ Gokudera wants to say, but honestly, he is not so sure anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuna meets Sasagawa Ryohei while running for school. He drags the other with him by mistake and he is dumbfounded by the fact that the other didn't smack his head as soon as they stopped. Instead Ryohei is thrilled, he sees Tsuna as a chosen person.

The chosen person for the boxing club. He asks -no, he demands Tsuna to join the club and he doesn't want to accept the other's refusal. Tsuna says no repeatedly but in vain. It's a miracle that Kyoko appears before things turn out worse.

But as helpful as Kyoko is, doesn't manage to make her brother give up on Tsuna. Because her brother is the type of person who doesn't give up. Not so easily. Not without a fight.

On the other hand, Tsuna feels frustrated. He considers Kyoko to be his friend. Well, maybe they don't hang out a lot, but since the incident with Mochida, things have turned out pretty well between them. And that is a problem. A huge problem , because how can he get rid of Ryohei without using his power? He narrows his eyebrows in deep concentration. He needs to find another solution. There is a voice inside his head that tells him that killing people is not a solution, but he pays no mind to it.

''How do you make someone accept your refusal?'' He doesn't believe that he is really asking Reborn about this. Seriously, the guy can't even accept Tsuna's refusal to be a mafia boss.

Reborn looks at him with a blank expression.

''It seems that my student is having a problem. Is your problem Sasagawa Ryohei?''

 _''How do you know?''_ He wants to ask but instead nods his head. Can he hope that Reborn will help him?

''Why don't you settle your argument with a boxing match? I have told Ryohei about this and he found the idea great. He will be here in a minute.''

''You want me to solve my problems with violence?!''

''Sasagawa Ryohei is an extreme person. You won't be able to solve this in any other way.''

 _''Do not tempt me, Reborn.''_

* * *

''Master Pao Pao, I am here! Sawada! Join the boxing club!'' Ryohei shouts as he enters Tsuna's room.

''No! And who is master Pao Pao?''

''It's me.'' Reborn states and Tsuna screams mentally.

''Alright! Let's settle this to the extreme! Let's have a boxing match!''

''No, thank you.''

 _''Breath Tsuna, breath. You have the control of your power, not the other way around. You can't make a mistake. It will break you.''_

''Sawada! You are a guy who can be found only once in a hundred years. I cannot let your talent get extremely wasted.''

 _''Why don't you accept my refusal? What will I have to do in order to be heard? If only you weren't Kyoko's brother. I want you to go away, to leave me alone, to stop bothering me. I want you to...''_ He bites his tongue hard to draw blood.

He will not curse Sasagawa Ryohei. He can control himself.

But he will be a liar if he says that he doesn't want to. Ah the thrilling moment when he is cursing,how he misses that. The adrenaline that he feels, the satisfaction. The agony, the pain, the nightmares. He misses all of them.

 _''What am I? A masochist?''_

There is a bitter taste in his mouth and he isn't sure if it's from his blood or from his thoughts.

''You have to make him accept your refusal with your dying will.''

Reborn states calmly and shoots Tsuna.

It's the second time that things don't go as the sun arcobaleno had planned.

Yes, Tsuna gets up and for a moment he seems like he is ready to encounter Ryohei in a boxing match.

It happens in a second and Ryohei is lucky that Reborn has extremely good reflexes, otherwise Tsuna would have choke him.

Reborn stares as his student, feeling the murderous aura from him. He understands now, Tsuna's previous question. He grits his teeth. That's a second mistake.

 _''You are an enigma dame-Tsuna.''_

* * *

The next day at school, Tsuna is surprised to hear Kyoko apologising. She says that her brother can be a little persistent about things but he's not a mean person. She promises that Ryohei will apologise later too. True to her words Ryohei appears after school.

''My sister says that I need to start listening to people.'' He starts talking, not looking extreme at all. ''I guess I'll have to listen to her. I'm extremely sorry Sawada!''

''It's fine.'' Tsuna says. ''I guess that I'm extremely sorry too.'' He continues looking at the marks at Ryohei's neck.

Silence fall between them.

''I have to go. It was nice talking to you. Let's meet tomorrow too. I still hope that one day you'll join the boxing club. You are really an extreme guy!'' Sasagawa waves his hand and leaves.

''He runs around the town every day. You should join him.'' Reborn appears in front of him.

''No thanks!''

''Let me rephrase my words. You'll definitely join him.''

''Absolutely not!'' Tsuna shouts and runs into his house. Reborn sighs and follows him.

''We need to discuss.'' The sun arcobaleno mentions, closing the door behind him. They go to Tsuna's room.

''It's about me almost killing Sasagawa-san right? I don't want to talk about it.''

''Answer me only one question.'' Reborn has to ask what's on his mind. He's been thinking about it since the moment he saw how Tsuna reacted on Sasagawa's persistence.

''Fine. But only one.'' Tsuna gives the green light and the hitman doesn't wait any longer.

''Considering the fact that I'm also persistent on you becoming a mafia boss, did you ever think and maybe even try to kill me too?''

Tsuna's eyes widen. ''What are you talking about? What happened with Sasagawa-san was accidental!''

''Tsuna'', the way the hitman is speaking is calm but it sents a chill down the boy's spine. ''Has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar?''

Tsuna tries to escape but fails miserably. Reborn holds him down and he curses his fate. He screams and tries to shove his tutor off of him. Eventually, he gives up and just lies there staring at Reborn.

''You can't blame me.'' He speaks in a silent voice. ''Yes, I thought of killing you. So what? I don't want to hear any lecturing from a professional hitman. And to think that I trusted you and asked for your advice.''

The hitman gets off of Tsuna because the boy doesn't resist anymore.

''You are a horrible tutor, Reborn.'' Tsuna speaks again and the sun arcobaleno feels that a wall is being built between them. A wall Tsuna builts with his own hands and has no intention of breaking it down.


	11. Chapter 11

''Reborn got scolded! Reborn got scolded!'' Lambo shouts with an enthusiasm that guarrantees him a death penalty from the hitman. He kicks the child outside, smirking as his student looks at him with horror. Tsuna gets up in an instant to check if Lambo is safe. He sighs with relief when he sees that the kid is alright. Then he turns his head to glare at Reborn.

''You're a demon.'' He states quietly.

''Thanks for the compliment, I'm flattered. By the way, we're not done talking.''

''Yes we are. I'm going to get Lambo.''

To be completely honest Tsuna doesn't like the fact that he has to push Reborn away from him. But he has to. It's Reborn or his secret in the scale. The secret is heavier, so much heavier. His tutor doesn't stand a chance. Not now. Not when he sees Tsuna only as the mafia candidate. Not when behind Reborn's every attempt to help Tsuna is because of his status in the mafia. Besides, it's _this_ book he had found under his bed. He doesn't want his tutor to know about this. He is fine with Lambo finding out about it. After all who would believe the kid when he says that Tsuna has the _Book of Angels_ hidden in his wardrobe? And it's not even the title who is weird in this book. No, that's the normal thing. The truly weird thing is that all the pages are white. White as snow. All except one chapter. The chapter about _Lost Angels_. Angels trapped between the realm of Heaven and Earth, not fallen yet, but definitely lost.

Tsuna's heart weeps for them.

Reborn wonders if it's better to start sleeping at the guest room again. He is sure that he sees a look of disappointment when his student realises that he's going to continue sleeping in his room.

''I'm not leaving dame-Tsuna.'' He states.

Tsuna stays silent.

* * *

''Sawada! I am so excited that you are going to join me at my every day running around the town!''

''Juudaime, is it true? If it is, I'm going to run with you!''

''Running around Namimori? Count me in!''

''What running?! I never said anything about joining you at your exercise, Sasagawa-san. Who told you this?''

''Reborn-san informed us, Juudaime.''

''So, when and where are we going to meet tomorrow?''

''What about one hour after school in front of Tsuna-kun's house?''

''Good idea! We'll see you tommorrow, Tsuna!''

''Hey wait! Listen to me!''

''No need to shout, they're already gone.''

''Shut up Reborn, this is your fault!''

''What did you say dame-Tsuna?''

''I told you to shut...Oops!''

''Start running for your life dame-Tsuna.''

Despite Tsuna's protests, Reborn manages to get Tsuna to accompany Sasagawa and the others with the help of a dying will bullet. His student wants to spend time with his new friends and Reborn wants him to exercise. They both get what they want at the end.

In less than a week Tsuna and his friends are the talk of the town. The teenager isn't surprised at all.

''You need a place to have your meetings.'' Reborn states one day and everyone finds the idea very good. Tsuna would have found the idea good too, if his tutor suggested a different meeting place.

''Why at school?'' He dares to ask.

''Why not at school?'' Everyone asks back. Tsuna thinks that it's better if he keeps his mouth closed.

Reborn never mentions that the meeting place is going to be a hideout for Tsuna's mafia family.

When they enter the room they find someone already waiting for them. Truth be told, Tsuna had expected the person to confront them sooner. They are causing a ruckus around the town for a few days, after all. Not that they had been quiet at school. Still he can't help but fearing for his life as the person in front of them is being called the _Demon of Namimori._

''You're the ones disrupting the discipline of Namimori.''

''Oh we're sorry. We'll try not to do it next time.'' Yamamoto tries to approach the person but the other attacks him with a weapon called tonfa. Gokudera tries to attack too , but the other is faster. Tsuna's the only one that remains still safe and sound. He bits his tongue.

If he were to be honest with himself he would admit that the person in front of him doesn't scare him that much.

After all, Hibari Kyoya doesn't stand a chance against his ability.

* * *

 _''I can't believe that Reborn gave me a slipper to beat Hibari Kyoya. It's not a surprise that he got so much angry. I would be angry too!''_ Tsuna shakes his head. He doesn't have time about Reborn's games. Now that he is finally alone he has something better to do. He takes the book out of his wardrobe, he sits comfortably on his bed and starts reading.

 _Lost Angels are angels trapped between the realm of Heaven and Earth. They are not to be confused with Fallen Angels as they have not yet separate themselves from God. They take the form of human beings as they continuously try to come back to where they belong. They also suffer from memory loss. Because of this, they keep taking human forms instinctively. However, all hope is not lost , because they can still find their true selves. Whether they decide to separate or be with God is up to them._

Tsuna closes the book. There's a feeling of anticipation, it feels like he has found a part of something he had no idea he had lost. He can't tell exactly what it is but he feels that the book didn't come to his hands by mere luck.

* * *

 _''Who is going to be the next one to have a revelation about Udiel's identity?''_

 _''Sasagawa Ryohei.''_

* * *

''Hey, for now it seems that we are the only ones that are seeing something strange on Tsuna.''

Gokudera lights his cigarette. ''I'm not so sure. Turf top keeps staring at Juudaime's hand.''

''You think senpai sees something too?''

''I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see.'' Gokudera says as he lets the smoke leave his lips. Smoking and exercising is such a bad combination.

''What an extreme guy that Sawada! And that tattoo he has is an extreme one too! I need to ask him where he got it.''

 _''What tattoo?''_

''Sawada! Where did you get your tattoo?'' Sasagawa asks enthusiastically, pointing at Tsuna's hand.

''Huh? What? I don't have any tattoo. I'm too scared to even have one.''

''And what's that on your hand? It's there, I can see it!''

Sasagawa doesn't manage to say anything more, because both Yamamoto and Gokudera grab him and force him to stop.

''Turf top is exhausted. He needs rest.''

''I'm not exhausted octopus head!''

''Yes you are.'' Yamamoto's eyes narrow. ''Let's meet tomorrow Tsuna.''

''Ah yes. I'll see you tomorrow too. Bye guys!''

''What is written on Juudaime's hand?'' Gokudera asks as soon as Tsuna enters his home.

''You guys behave extremely strange!''

''We apologise senpai. Now will you answer the question? If you don't mind us asking.''

''Why would I? It's a phrase which says _''torch of the Lord''_.'' But why do you ask? Don't you see it on your own?''

''No we don't.'' Gokudera answers. Yamamoto nods his head in agreement.

''How is that possible? It's extremely there! You have to be blind not to see it!''

''Well, if we told you that Juudaime has wings would you believe us?''

''Of course not!''

''But he has. How can you not see them? And now, what if we told you that at times a bright light surrounds him?''

''That's impossible!''

''It isn't. We thought the same at first, but we can't ignore what we're seeing with our own eyes. Tsuna has wings, a tattoo and a bright light, something like an aura. I only see the wings, but I can't pretend that he doesn't have the other two, just because I don't see them. You understand what I'm saying, don't you?''

Ryohei stays silent. _''That's so weird to the extreme!''_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I wish you happy holidays! Thanks for the support, I appreciate it very much!**

* * *

Tsuna remembers the guy. He came to his room last night, Tsuna thought that he was a thief, he was scared, he fainted. He wakes up in the morning, finding the guy unconscious, lying on his bed.

''He's dead. Yesterday, in a state of shock you took my gun and shot him.''

Tsuna feels dizzy. The part of him taking Reborn's gun it's a lie , he knows it. But the guy is dead, so what if...

 _''No.''_ He wants to throw up and he hasn't eaten anything yet.

''No.'' He says aloud this time. He didn't curse the guy. ''Reborn, tell me exactly what happened.'' He pleads, his voice coming out as a whisper.

 _''Am I starting to curse people in my sleep?''_

Reborn repeats the story about what happened last night. Tsuna thinks hard but he can't recall the events as they truly happened.

It's at this time that Haru decides to burst through his door wearing a strange outfit.

''Hieeeh! Haru what are you doing here? And you should knock before entering.'' After the incident at the bridge Haru has become more friendly with him. He doesn't complain except for the part that she's not respecting his personal place. To tell the truth nobody seems to respect that , starting form his tutor.

''Tsuna-san are you also rehearsing for a play at the cultural fair? Hmm...Incredible! This person looks like he's realy dead. Great job!''

''No, Tsuna actually killed him.''

''Reborn's lying Haru! Don't believe him!'' His suggestion falls on deaf ears, the girl looks pale, like she's going to faint.

At least that's what he's hoping for. That his tutor is lying.

''Juudaime! We came to visit.'' Gokudera and Yamamoto enter his room without knocking too.

 _''Why does nobody know the meaning of the phrase 'personal space'?''_

''Tsuna murdered this guy.'' Reborn states calmly like he's saying the most normal thing in the world.

The boys look at the person with a worried look.

''He's not dead!'' Tsuna shouts. It's more to convince himself than them.

''Juudaime is right. We should check out if he's still alive.''

''Thank you Gokudera for listening to me.''

''It's my job as your future right hand man Juudaime.''

''Yeah...Right.''

''I'm afraid that he's truly dead, Tsuna.'' Yamamoto mentions with a grim look on his face.

Tsuna doesn't like their condemning looks.

 _''Is this how is going to be if they ever find the truth?''_

''What are we going to do now?'' A voice is heard but Tsuna doesn't listen. He already sees the faces around him watching him with disgust, like they know his secret. They want to abandon him , to leave him alone again.

The world is spinning around him.

''He's alive.'' His voice comes out as a whisper. It's the last thing he says before he faints.

''What happened with the guy?'' It's the first thing he asks when he regains his consciousness.

''Juudaime! How do you feel? The shock of the first killing must have been too much!''

Now Tsuna wants to laugh. _First killing._ If this isn't ironical , he doesn't know what it is. There's a feeling of furiousness inside him. How dare they all of them... Do they truly want to see that guy dead? Fine let it be as they desire. Although, the man did nothing wrong to him.

''What happened with the guy?'' He repeats his question.

''Don't worry, I called someone to hide the body. He should be here in a minute.''

''Eh?''

''That way the murder will be as it never happened.''

''But it _never_ happened. He's alive.'' Maybe if he repeats the sentence it'll become reality. Although there's a part in him that's hoping that all of this is Reborn's sick joke.

''It seems that he's arrived!'' His tutor states.

Tsuna doesn't know how to react at the sight of Hibari Kyoya coming inside his room from the window.

''I can get rid of this body for you. In this way the baby will owe me a favor. It's a deal.''

Tsuna feels confused. Since when Hibari-san had become interested in his tutor? He shakes his head. That's not important at the moment.

Hibari leaves as fast as he came. Gokudera is furious, ready to chase after him and blow him up. He hasn't forgotten the incident at the school, where that bastard beat him and Yamamoto.

''Why do you still have fireworks in summer?'' Yamamoto asks, confused.

Gokudera swears that after finishing with Hibari, Yamamoto is going to be next.

Tsuna and everyone else don't have time to react or even register what's happening. Gokudera throws the dynamites, causing an explosion.

''I thought that I was going to die!'' A non familiar voice is heard and everyone turns to look at the thief.

Tsuna's feeling his knees trembling, his mouth is dry.

''Hahi! He's alive!'' Haru shouts.

''Ah yes, I was alive from the start.'' The guy goes on, introducing himself, explaining his ability to fake his death.

Tsuna pays no attention. His head hurts, he sits down in an attempt not to faint again.

 _''What a sick joke, Reborn.''_

Everyone forgets about the incident , every anger they might had disappearing quickly.

But not Tsuna, who's feeling more alienated than ever before.

''Are you sad about the explosion Juudaime? Don't worry we'll have someone to fix it in no time.''

Tsuna nods his head not that he cares. He sees them talking and laughing, even having quarrels and he can't understand what's wrong with him, why can't he enjoy himself too? Why can't he forget Reborn's joke and move on? Why does he feel like he doesn't belong there?

 _Because you don't belong there._

That voice , one of the many he's been hearing in his sleep, calling from him.

 _Be patient and we'll talk when you're going to be alone._

The voice speaks again sensing Tsuna's anticipation.

Tsuna had never wanted to kick everyone out of his room as he does now.


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't believe that I forgot to mention that ''Udiel'' means ''torch of the Lord''. Or at least that's what I found from Google. If it's wrong blame Google, not me.**

* * *

 _''What is your name?''_

Tsuna is confused by the voice's question but he answers nonetheless.

 _''Then'',_ the voice speaks again, _''who are you?''_

''That's the same question!''

 _''Then answer it.''_

''Fine. I am...!'' Tsuna's eyes widen. He tries to talk again but his mouth gets shut with every attempt.

 _''Try to remember the last time you introduced yourself in that way.''_

Tsuna thinks hard, he gets a headache from thinking, but he can't remember.

 _''You can't remember because it never happened. Up until today you always introduced yourself with the phrase 'My name is' and never with the phrase 'I am'. You want to know why? Because this is not who you are.''_

''Then who am I?''

 _''I can't tell you. You have to find out on your own. Read the book we gave you and in time all your questions shall be answered.''_

''But I have to know! You can't tell me something so important and not answering my question! Who am I? What am I? What is wrong with me? Why do I have this ability? Am I the only one? Why do I always feel like I don't belong here? Please tell me!''

Tsuna waits to hear a voice in the silence but in vain. He starts to think if he's hallucinating.

No, that can't be. He trusts the voice. There's a familiar and warm feeling inside him as if he knows, as if he had spent time with the owner of the voice in a past that feels so far away, yet somewhat close to him by each day passing by.

 _You don't belong here._ The voice doesn't need to repeat this.

He always knew, deep inside his heart that this is the truth. He doesn't feel better about it. As far as he is conserned, he is still a monster.

''Where do I belong?'' He asks in a silent voice, too afraid of hearing the answer.

 _You don't belong anywhere._

''Am I perhaps a _Lost Angel?_ '' He wonders only to laugh at his own question.

How ridiculous! A monster like him having any association with such wonderful and pure divine beings such as the angels.

Truly ridiculous.

The title of a _Lost Demon,_ fits him more, so much more.

* * *

''You didn't do your homework.'' Reborn states the obvious.

Tsuna isn't in the mood to find excuses, so he nods his head.

''Tsuna, you have to let me help you. You have to tell me what's wrong with you, because if you think that I'll do nothing to help you, then you are very mistaken.''

Tsuna may seem that he isn't listening but his body languange betrays him. Reborn's words make him happy.

It's not like that he can help him, though.

* * *

 _''Everyone is so secretive today.''_

It's the truth. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto said that they had something to do and left before him. On his way home he met Haru who shouted that she was busy and left. The Sasagawa siblings just avoided him all day and even Lambo seemed like he's hiding something.

Tsuna wonders if they're preparing a surprise party for his birthday.

In all honesty, it's the last thing he wants for now. He has better things to do.

 _Lost Angels still have their powers and abilities but because they are away from Heaven, they cannot use them to their fullest. For example, an angel of Divine Judgement can judge someone and deliver their punishment. However, because it's their own judgement and not God's, the one they judge ends up dying._

Who cares about a surprise party _._ It's kind of ironic, considering the fact that when he was younger he had wished for one.

He reads the new part about the _Lost Angels_ again and again.

He reads it so many times, that he knows it by heart at the end.

 _''Am I a Lost Angel?''_ He wonders again. It's a rhetoric question.

That night, Reborn has to pretend that he doesn't notice Tsuna's silent crying.

Maybe he has to cancel the birthday party. What his student truly needs is a doctor.

* * *

Despite the fact that Reborn almost threatened him, Dr Shamal is in a great mood when he arrives at Namimori. The town is peacefull, the women are beautiful, what else does he need?

Although, what Reborn told him about young Sawada Tsunayoshi made him worry. He even forgot to remind Reborn that he doesn't treat male patients.

 _At Tsuna's home..._

''If the things are the way you're describing them, the kid needs a mental health therapist.''

''I know. But I also know that you have studied various medical fields. I'm sure that you can form a first opinion.''

''Well, to form an opinion I have to see the kid first. I would prefer him to be a girl actually.''

''Shamal...''

''Don't look at me in this way! You know my preferences.''

''I'm home!'' Tsuna's voice is heard from downstairs.

The teenager comes to his room immediately, after greeting his mother and Lambo.

Today, he'll try to talk with that voice again and receive some answers. He hopes that Reborn isn't home.

''Oh.'' He says in disappointment when he discovers that not only Reborn is at his room but he has brought a friend too.

''I think that I have to introduce myself. I'm dr Shamal.''

''He is one of the best doctors.''

''Oh I see. Who is the patient?''

''It's you, Tsuna.''

''Huh? But I'm fine!''

''We'll see about that.''

Shamal clears his throat to get their attention. During this moment one of his mosquitoes escape and flies towards Sawada Tsunayoshi.

In the underworld they call him Trident Shamal, because he uses mosquitoes to kill his enemies.

He watches with curiosity to see what will happen.

His eyes widen.

''Reborn.'' He calls his friend.

Reborn turns to look at him. Tsuna does the same too.

''Well how can I say this? I'll need to examine your blood.'' He says to the teenager boy, who looks at him with confusion.

''Why?'' It's Reborn that asks the question.

''Because, a mosquito of mine just rejected his blood.''

* * *

 **Well, that's it for now. Happy New Year everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

_''No.''_ Tsuna wants to get out of here.

''Is this bad? I have never been bitten by mosquitoes. Mom says that I'm lucky.''

 _''They'll find out the truth.''_

''There wouldn't be a problem if that was a normal mosquito. But, you see, this is a trident mosquito which I use to kill my enemies.''

''Kill?! What are you?''

''An assassin.''

''Hieeeh! Reborn, you knew!''

''Of course. Now, give us some of your blood.''

''I don't want to! This is my blood, back off!''

''It won't hurt.''

''I said no!''

''Alright. We can't force you. My job here is done.'' Shamal says and turns around to leave.

He exchanges a glance with Reborn.

''I'll escort you to the door.''

Tsuna sighs with relief.

* * *

''Reborn, I really need some of his blood for examination.''

''It must be something serious for you to insist so much. It's his birthday the day after tomorrow, I'll see what I can do.

''I'm sure that you'll think of something.''

Shamal leaves and Reborn returns to Tsuna's room.

''Are you afraid of needles?''

''Yes, a little. I have neven been stung by a needle. At least as far as I remember.''

''That's impossible.''

''No, it's not. I used to cry and scream and the doctors gave up. Only one doctor managed to get me to quiet down but, unfortunately he died that instant.''

Reborns look at his student with desbelief.

''He had a fragile heart, they said after the funeral.''

The sun arcobaleno knows that this is the hint he was waiting for.

After countless hours researching about Sawada Tsunayoshi's past, he feels that for the first time he is a step closer to the truth.

''Do your homework. I'll come up to see what you have learned, later.''

Tsuna waits a little to see if Reborn is really gone and then he closes the door.

There's a sentence trapped on his lips that he's been too afraid to say aloud, scared that the world will listen.

That if he says it he won't be able to take it back, to change it.

But if he is indeed a _Lost Angel_ then he can't be human.

He lies on the floor in a fetal position. All his life, crambling down in a moment.

 _Lies. Lies. Lies._

An anger that he can't control grows up inside him. He dugs the nails on his skin, crawiling, drawing blood.

 _''What is this blood? Why does a non human like me have blood?''_

His mind is in a frenzy mode. His body moves on his own, throwing his stuff around.

His mother comes to his room, followed by Lambo.

The little kid sees him and cries, because the sight is too terrifying.

Nana sees her son in a state she hasn't seen him before.

 _''Mom, help me!''_ He wants to call but stops.

''Leave me alone.'' He whispers.

''I can't do that, Tsu-kun! I'm your mother, I have to help you, I want to help you!''

 _''Ah this is where you're wrong. You're not my mother, nor Iemitsu is my father.''_

''Please, Tsu-kun, stop crawling at your skin, I'm begging you!''

 _''What's the matter? It's not my skin, so what's the matter? It's not my body, nor my blood. You're not my family, nor this is my home.''_

Nana runs downstairs to call for Reborn. Really, her son's tutor had to leave at the most crucial moment.

 _''And certainly, Sawada Tsunayoshi is not my name.''_

* * *

Tsuna knows that he isn't at his home, the moment he wakes up. After a minute he realises that he's in a hospital.

''Oh you're awake! I'm going to call your mom, she was really scared!''

Tsuna shakes his head.

''No? You don't want me to call her?''

This time, he nods his head.

''What happened?'' He asks the nurse.

''You had a crisis, that's what happened. We don't know the cause , but we had to use a lot of anaesthetics to make you calm down.''

That's when the door opens to reveal Reborn. Tsuna gets on his guard, ready to escape, if necessary.

''I'm sorry, you can't get inside.''

''It's fine, I've got permission.'' The sun arcobaleno says and shows the young woman a paper. The nurse leaves after this.

''Dr Watanabe didn't have a fragile heart.'' Reborn states when they're finally alone.

''Huh?''

''That doctor that died from a heart attack when he was examining you, was completely healthy. He was young, too.''

''So?''

''So, you're lying to me. Again. I have heard a lot of lies from you.''

Tsuna's eyes widen. _''Did he figure everything out? Oh why did I let my guard down and told him about that incident?''_

He remembers it clearly, especially his mother's panicked face, who didn't know what to do, helping the doctor who had a heart attack or her child who was on the floor clearly in pain?

Lucky for him, doctors told her that his heart was fine and he was just in a state of shock

''Now, if I wasn't the best hitman, I wouldn't be able to make the connection.''

''I have no idea what you're talking about. I want to see my mother.''

''You'll see her later. Now I want you to answer my question.''

Tsuna's breath gets caught when he sees the gun that Reborn holds.

''The bullets are real, not the dying will ones. Try anything funny and I'll shoot you.''

Tsuna's too afraid to even move.

''Now tell me. How did you kill dr Watanabe?''

* * *

''That's weird. I thought that you would throw a party. Bianchi was so mad when I told her to cancel the surprise party. Damn! Women like her are exactly my type!''

Reborn drinks his coffe, pretending that he doesn't hear his friend.

''So, what about my student's blood?''

''Impatient, aren't you? I'll call you when I have the results.'' Dr Shamal gets up, streching his arms, wearing his coat.

He looks at the clock. _23_ _:_ _55_

''Happy birthday, Reborn.''


	15. Chapter 15

_A beautiful fragrance wakes him up. He gets up, blinking in confusion._

 _''Where am I?''_

 _He is being surrounded by a field of white lilies. He takes big breaths with eyes closed, wanting to capture the scenery in his mind forever._

 _''Be careful. We won't do that a second time.'' He hears the familiar voice. ''Unless you want your secret to be revealed.''_

''Tsu-kun wake up!

 _''Mom?''_

''It's time to take your medicine.''

''Medicine?'' He asks as he slowly sits on his bed. ''Wasn't I in hospital?''

''Hospital? Surely, you're sick but it's not that serious.'' His mother states as he gives him the antibiotics with a glass of water.

He takes a pill on his hand. '' _That must have been a dream.''_

''You don't seem to have a fever.'' Nana takes the glass from her son. With her free hand she touches his forehead. ''I'm glad.''

''Can I take a bath?''

''Of course. Wait a minute, I'll go check the water if it's warm. By the way,'' she hugs him, ''happy birthday Tsu-kun!''

 _''Oh right. I have forgotten.''_

''Thanks mom.'' He hugs her back. ''Where are Reborn and Lambo?''

''Reborn is outside and Lambo is playing in the yard.''

''I see.'' He stretches his upper body. ''I assume that there won't be a birthday party.''

Nana lets out a mischievous laugh.

''Who knows?'' She winks at Tsuna, while entering the bathroom to check the water.

* * *

''Will Juudaime like this gift? I highly doubt it. We need to find something better.''

''Gokudera...''

''Don't just stand there, you two. Find something worthy of Juudaime.''

''That's what we're extremely trying to do for the past hour.''

''You're not trying enough. We need something special.''

''Hmm...Let me think. A halo perhaps?''

''Or a white robe. Angels wear them in paintings.''

''Shut up you two. Juudaime hasn't confirmed yet if he is indeed an angel.''

''Let's extremely ask him then.''

''While giving him the halo and the white robe.''

Gokudera sighs as he hears them laugh.

''I'll go find a gift on my own. Don't follow me.''

That makes both Yamamoto and Ryohei to stop their laughter.

''Wait Gokudera!''

''Oh my phone is extremely ringing! Wait a minute.'' Ryohei says as he answers the phone call.

Gokudera scowls, but stops.

''It was my sister. She said that she found a nice gift and asked if we wanted to see it.''

''Great! Let's go then.''

* * *

 _''You're welcome.''_

 _''Huh?''_

 _''About the memory alteration. You're welcome.''_

 _''Memory what? Oh! So, it wasn't a dream. I was really in hospital! And Reborn,'' he sighs with relief, ''I thought that he was trully going to kill me.''_

 _''He would have if we didn't alter his memory.''_

 _''Thank you, you saved my life.''_

 _''It's not like you would have died if he shot you.''_

 _''What do you mean? Can I not die? Am I immortal?''_

 _''You can't die by human standards.''_

 _''Oh. Then how long am I alive in this body?''_

 _''According to the calendar, fourteen years.''_

 _''No, I mean...''_

 _''Let's not have another revelation yet. By the way, happy birthday.''_

 _''Thank you.''_

 _''It's your own secret to reveal whenever you're ready.'' The voice whispers._

 _''What?''_

 _''We'll see you soon.''_

 _''How many are you?''_

 _Tsuna hears a chuckle and then nothing at all._

''That's ridiculous. I still don't know what my name is.''

''It's dame-Tsuna.''

''Hieeh Reborn! What are you doing...wait a minute. Where are we?''

''Do you still have fever? We're at Namimori park.''

''I feel fine. So what are we doing here? I may not have a fever but I'm still sick.''

''We're waiting for your surprise birthday party to be ready.''

''Then it won't be a surprise anymore.''

''Pretend that it is when we return. Ok it's time.''

They begin to walk but stop when Reborn's phone rings.

''Go home dame-Tsuna, I have somewhere to go.''

''Right now?''

Reborn nods his head. ''I'll come home later.''

* * *

''Show me the results.'' The sun arcobaleno says when he sees Shamal. The doctor gives him the papers.

''I checked them several times. There's no mistaking.''

''Check them again.''

''It's futile. I am a doctor, I know these things.''

Reborn examines the papers. ''What are you telling me Shamal? That my student is not human?''

Shamal nods his head.

* * *

 _There was a field of white lilies and he was standing in the middle of it. A beautiful music used to calm him down and a wonderful fragrance filled his nostrils._

 _Suddenly, the scenery changed. The lilies got covered with blood, shrieking voices replaced the music._

 _''What is this smell?'' He wonders as he covers his nose._

 _''That's my dear child, is the smell of death.'' A voice answers his question as the lilies around him transforn into dead bodies._

Tsuna screams.

''Juudaime! What's happening?'' Gokudera shouts as he shakes Tsuna.

''Everything's fine Tsuna! Yamamoto speaks, trying to calm down his friend.

Tsuna looks around him. ''What happened?''

''You extremely started screaming all of a sudden.''

''Oh Tsu-kun, your fever is back.'' Nana touches his forehead with a worried look.

It's the same look that Kyoko and Haru both have on their faces. Even Lambo is silent.

''Alright! The party's over. Juudaime needs rest.''

 _''This is the worst birthday party ever!''_

It's the last thing Tsuna thinks before he faints.

 _A few days later..._

''Tsu-kun, you'll be late for school!''

''I'm coming mom! Hey Lambo don't eat my breakfast!''

''Dame-Tsuna needs to get faster!''

''Whatever. It's not like I have time to eat. Hey mom, Reborn hasn'd returned yet?''

''No, but he called and told me that he has some business and he'll be back when it's over.

''I see. No need to worry then.'' Tsuna looks at the clock. ''Hieeeh! Hibari-san will bite me to death!''

* * *

 _''What a weird looking guy. He saves me from the dog and then disappears the next minute.''_

''You're late, herbivore.''

''Spare me, Hibari-san!''

 _''If I'm a Lost Angel then Hibari-san is definitely a Lost Demon.''_ Tsuna thinks while avoiding a tonfa.

 _''There are no Lost Demons. Either you are an Angel or a Demon. Being a Lost Angel is a state in between.''_

Tsuna sweatdrops.

 _''Are you sure that this is the time to inform me about all this stuff?''_

 _''We don't inform you about something, you complain, we do and you still complain.''_

 _''Ok I got it! Thanks for the information.''_

''You're boring, herbivore. Go to class.''

 _''Oh forgive me for not entertaining you, Hibari-san.''_ Tsuna thinks with sarcasm as he runs away from the prefect.


	16. Chapter 16

''Tell me about Tsuna, mama.'' Reborn says as he takes the cup of coffee in his hand, without drinking.

Nana doesn't seem to be bothered by the question, despite the fact that this is her son's tutor. He is supposed to know some things about his student.

''Tell me about when he was younger. How was he?'' He becomes more specific and Nana smiles, ready to share stories about her only son.

Reborn is all ears.

''He was such a quiet child. I mean, he still is. And clumsy. That boy is so clumsy that makes me worry so much.'' Nana laughs at that but Reborn remains serious.

Could it be that Tsuna was clumsy because he wasn't human? The sealing of Tsuna's flames by Vongola Nono plays a role in this too, though, he thinks.

Nana keeps talking , but says nothing of interest to Reborn.

''Do you remember anything strange about him? Something that he did or said, any kind of situation that seemed weird?''

Tsuna's mother takes the cup of tea in her hand. It's still very hot, but she doesn't let it down.

''Well, it was something that happened when he was eight years old...'' The woman starts talking again and the sun arcobaleno knows that this is a very important story.

He learns about a friend of hers that died at a car accident, about Tsuna who left a white lily on her grave.

But that's not the weird thing.

''I heard him screaming while I was in the kitchen. I ran upstairs to see what was wrong with him. I found him on the floor in a state of shock , with eyes staring at nothing. I was terrified.''

''Did you go to the hospital?'' He asks as Nana lets the cup down.

''No. I thought that he fell asleep on the floor and he was scared from a nightmare. Honestly, apart from the screaming the rest of it was pretty normal. It wasn't the first time that he had a nightmare.''

''What was the weird part?''

''My friend's death,'' Nana looks directly into Reborn's eyes, ''it happened exactly at the time when I heard Tsuna's scream. It might be a coinsidence, though. But, until today I can't help but wondering if he knew.''

''Like some kind of premonition?'' The tutor asks but is being interrupted by Lambo who enters the house in a hurry, demanding a glass of grape juice.

The conversation is over for now. After all, Reborn has to go to school to help Tsuna, who probably is facing trouble right now.

* * *

''I don't understand what you're saying!'' Tsuna wants to meet a normal person for once.

''Where is Reborn when you need him?''

''I'm right here, dame-Tsuna.''

''Hieeh! Reborn when did you come here?! Nevermind that, help me! You see that little guy? He saved me earlier from a dog, but now he seems like he wants something from me.''

''That's I-Pin, the assassin from China, with the title of ''the human bomb.''

''What?! And what is he doing here?''

''I helped you because I didn't know that you are my target, but now I will kill you. It's what I-Pin's saying to you.''

''Hieeeh! Why does he want to kill me? I have done nothing to him!'' Tsuna screams in frustration.

I-Pin attacks him and the teenager screams in pain.

''He did the same earlier. He attacked the dog without touching it.''

''There's a trick on that technique.'' Reborn states and starts explaining about I-Pin's Gyoza-kenpo.''

''Oh I get it! Now that I'm thinking of it, that's lame.'' Tsuna comments, laughing a little. ''What's the matter?''

 _''Wow, so much sweat! Wait a minute... Is he embarrassed?''_

''What is that on his forehead?''

Reborn hears Tsuna's question and explains to him that the countdown for the pinzu-timed super explosion has begun.

At the next minutes Tsuna's trying to throw I-Pin away from everyone, namely Kyoko, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Thankfully, it's Yamamoto who saves the situation by throwing I-Pin in the air. The explotion happens right then, so everyone is saved.

''I'm done for today. I'm going home.'' Tsuna states as he turns around to leave.

Later he learns from Gokudera that in fact he wasn't the target. It turns out that I-Pin is extremely near sighted.

Tsuna lets out a sigh.

Meanwhile, Reborn is thinking on what to do about Tsuna's situation. He hasn't still informed Vongola Nono about the situation.

But firstly, he needs to be extra sure and gather proofs and details.

Besides, it was something that kept bothering him. If Tsuna isn't human could it be that his parents aren't one as well?

Iemitsu is a human idiot, he is sure of it, but what about Nana?

And Tsuna, does he know or does he pretend that he doesn't?

It seems that he has to keep an extra eye on his student.

* * *

''What's happening now?'' Tsuna asks when he sees I-Pin chacing after Lambo.

''I-Pin thinks that Lambo is a broccoli monster.'' Reborn says and Tsuna sweatdrops.

''Where's mom?''

''She went to a recital with some friends. That means that you have to take care of the children.''

''But I have to do a supplementary class homework with Yamamoto today! Hey, knock it off you two!''

It's almost like Yamamoto hears him, because he enters the house with Gokudera.

The situation gets out of hand quickly and now they're all, trying to stop the children.

''If only I-Pin wasn't nearsighted.''

''Nearsighted? I've got an idea!'' Haru, who has come to visit Tsuna, says with excitement.

She gets a pair of glasses out of her bag. ''Here, I-Pin-chan.''

''I see a girl.'' I-Pin says to Haru.

Fortunately, they have Reborn for translation.

''I see an idiot.''

 _''Now that he doesn't see Lambo as a broccoli monster anymore, he's going to attack him!''_

''Tail head!'' Lambo screams after being attacked.

''Don't embarrass him Lambo!'' Tsuna shouts but it's too late. ''He'll explode!''

''It's that game again! Are we going to throw him in the air like we did in the morning?'' Yamamoto asks in confusion and slight amusement.

''What are you doing with the bazooka, Lambo? No, wait!''

The bazooka hits it's target and pink smoke surrounds the room.

''A girl?! You mean to tell me that I-Pin is a girl?!'' Tsuna doesn't have time to react, because the girl grabs him and drags him outside as soon as she notices him.

''We're terribly sorry.'' She says as she hugs him tightly,. ''We had no idea how much you're suffering. Please, let us help you!''

Reborn watches them, hoping to gather some information.

Tsuna stands there, listening to the girl's quiet sobs. The pink smoke appears again.

The day goes on, without more troubles.

There are no nightmares that night. Just Tsuna, staying awake, trying to hide his sobs.

It's the same night that Reborn decides to not reveal anything to Vongola Nono.


	17. Chapter 17

If Tsuna has learnt something important over the years is that it's better to memorize everyone's face in case he needs to curse someone.

So, when he sees all those people dressed in black suits gathering around his house , he stops and stares at them.

His feet tremble from fear but he doesn't run away. He grits his teeth and moves forward between the crowd.

''Hey kid , what's your name?'' A man asks him while taking a step forward.

Tsuna takes a step back.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi.''

''He is the one, let him pass!'' The man shouts to the others and they all make way for him to get to his house.

Tsuna takes another step back.

All his bravery goes out in an instant.

 _''What is the meaning of this, what do they want, they are too many I can't remember all these faces!''_

He contemplates if he has time to run away.

In the end he decides that it's better to be indoors.

There, a bigger surprise awaits for him.

He looks at the blond man who seems to have made himseld quite comfortable, despite being in the room without permission.

The man -a foreigner- is handsome and Tsuna would have thought that he's from the model industry, if not for the aura the man is currently emitting.

 _''Mafia, definitely mafia.''_

Tsuna's guard gets on extra high levels.

Strangely enough, he doesn't get scared. If anything, he feels quite bold to look the man straight in the eyes.

The man introduces himself and Tsuna gets pleasantly surprised by the warm voice.

He briefly wonders if there are other bosses with a voice so calm and soothing as the young boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, Dino.

 _''Don't let your guard down.''_ The voice speaks and Tsuna blinks.

He shakes his head, managing to keep his composure.

Both Dino and Reborn notice the weird behaviour but make no comment on it.

On his part, Tsuna that now has memorised Dino's face , finds the opportunity to relax a little.

Dino may be a mafia boss, but in front of Tsuna and his abilty doesn't hold a candle.

He mentally smirks.

''He's my former student.'' Reborn informs him. ''He was pathetic like you, but look at what I made.''

The voice snorts at this statement.

 _''What's wrong?''_ Tsuna mentally asks.

The voice assures him that they'll talk later about the matter.

The rest of the day passes with Dino telling stories of how Reborn managed to make him what he is today.

''I'll do the same with you too.'' Reborn states and Tsuna feels his heart sinking in despair.

One breath, two breaths, a panick attack is coming.

''Hey, calm down!''

It's Dino's hand that pats him on his back. The young Chiavarone Don looks worriedly at his former tutor.

Reborn covers his eyes with the fedora.

''I have made a decision.'' Dino starts talking as soon as Tsuna calms down. ''From now on, I'll be your big brother.''

Tsuna blinks at the statement.

 _''Wait...What?!''_

* * *

 _''He meant that he took an innocent soul and forced it to be drenched into the sins of the mafia.''_ The voice states when Tsuna asks it about the snort.

 _''He said that he'll do the same with me too.''_

 _''He wishes...''_

 _''Hey, you don't like Reborn that much, do you?''_

 _''On the contrary, I find him quite interesting.''_

 _''Really?!''_

 _''Yes, really. What's with this expression of yours, don't you believe me? I don't lie. Even if I wanted to, I don't have that ability.''_

 _''Oh...''_

 _''By the way don't put that turtle in the water.''_

Tsuna looks briefly at Dino's pet who's sleeping peacefully next to him. Leon is on his head.

 _''Why?''_

 _''Follow my advice for your own good.''_

* * *

''I don't know, he seems normal to me.''

''Of course, there's the catch. He managed to fool everyone else but not me.''

''Did you inform the Ninth?''

''I don't have valid proofs. Even if I showed evidence that Tsuna's blood isn't real, his sky flames certainly are, which makes the whole thing more complicated.''

''What do you plan on doing once you find the whole truth about him?''

Reborn lowers his fedora.

''That's not your bussiness pipsqueak Dino.''

Dino says nothing, he just wishes that things will go well. Anyway, he has to feed Enzio, his pet turtle. He puts his hand in his pocket where he keeps the pet, but finds nothing. He searches the other pocket , he looks around in worry.

''He's sleeping next to Tsuna.''

''Oh..Ok.''

''Leon is there too, don't wake them up.''

''You let Leon sleep with someone else?''

''You make it sound like Leon is my lover who betrayed me.''

Dino rubs his nose. He should have seen Reborn's kick coming.

''We'll go at the mountain to train tomorrow.'' His former tutor informs him and Dino nods his head.

The next morning Tsuna wakes up from his mother's scream. He runs at the bathroom where his mother is, only to find total chaos.

His eyes widen in disbelief as he stares in horror at the gigantic turtle who's currently eating his house.

 _''Enzio?!''_

''Oh no, he must have fallen in water!'' Dino shouts and takes off his whip to restrain the creature.

Instead of doing that, he accidentally attacks Tsuna who glares at him.

 _''Could it be that he's pathetic without his men?''_

''I apologise about the house, Tsuna , I'll sent someone to fix it, I promise! Thank God, we're still alive.''

''No, thank ME that you're still alive!'' Tsuna shouts.

''What did you say dame-Tsuna?'' Reborn's voice is heard and it's at this moment that Tsuna realises what he has said.

''I said nothing!''

It's the truth. If he had said something Dino would be dead. But he promised that he'll be Tsuna's big brother and that saved him literally.

He just hopes that's not a lie.

* * *

Tsuna knows that he should have refused the inviting for training at the mountain.

The problem was that there was no inviting, just Reborn's threatening.

 _''Oh well, at least I'll have a little peace at the hospital.''_


End file.
